leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lykrast/Custom patch notes
Why, you would say? Why not, I respond. There isn't much for now, but that's all I can think of... for now... Over your cursor above a changed numerical value to see the numerical change. Striken through changes are unsure and might be removed if really no one likes them. Champions *''As it can hinders allies too, it seems like a mandatory change.'' * **Anivia can now reactivate the ability to collapse the wall earlier. *''Ice Shard is really weak for a low range single target slow, so...'' * **Slow duration increased from to 2. *''Everyone here knows the power of a spear that lands, and most of you know how spammy this ability is once you get some mana regen. Nidalee is really rewarded for landing a spear, but if she misses, well, she just waits 6- seconds and she throw another one. The other changes are to compensate the high nerf. As for the trap change, it makes both the punishment for walking over a trap more noticeable and also more useful for Nidalee and her team.'' * **Damage reduced from to | | | | }} % AP)}} **Max damage multiplier increased from 250% to % ***Max damage from to | | | | }} % AP)}} **Cooldown increased from 6 to . **Mana cost increased from to | | | | }}. **Now refunds half the cooldown and mana if the spear hit something. * **No longer shred armor and magic resistance. **Now slows the target that triggered it by for 2 seconds. ***If the slow duration is reduced, the damage is dealt quicker. * **You now have all cougar abilities without having to spend at least 1 point in each human form ability. * **No longer automatically cast in front of , now aimable. *''Tentative mini-rework. I couldn't really explain the reasoning, because there is a lot of stuff, but you could also read the changes. I'm not entierly sure for Paragon of Demacia, but that's tentative.'' * **Reworked: Taking damage or attacking an enemy increases Poppy's armor and attack damage by 0.4 + (0.2 x level) for 5 seconds, stacking up to 10 times. * **Damage of the basic attack itself is now dealt as physical damage, rather than magical. Rest of the damage still dealt as magic damage. **HP damage reduced from 8% to | | | |8%}}. **HP damage threshold now only works against monsters. * **Passive reworked: Each stack of now also grants % movement speed. **Active reworked: Poppy instantly gains stacks of and gains % movement speed for 5 seconds. ***Counting passive, total movement speed bonus unchanged. **Mana cost reduced from to . **Cooldown rescaled from 12 to |12| | | }}. * **Now knocks aside enemies along Poppy's path, dealing the impact damage to them. * **Duration reduced from to . **Poppy is no longer immune to all damage and abilities that are not from the marked champion. **Now reduces damage taken and crowd control duration by % for the duration. **Now also reveals its target for the duration. **If the target is killed during the effect, jumps to the most wounded enemy champion within 900 range and its duration is refreshed. **Cooldown reduced from to | | }}. *''This is a little change, because a second armor shred is kinda pointless.'' * **Armor reduction duration increased from to . **Armor reduction is now independant from the taunt, and as such is no longer affected by tenacity and is not cleansed with the taunt itself. *''Rune Prison had always that problem: you don't see it coming and you can't react. It's not really that it's bad, but all other spells Ryze have have visible projectiles that says "You are gonna get hurt", but Rune Prison is instant, so it was more like "Wait, what happened? Oh, Rune Prison.", especially when it lands the killing blow.'' * **There is now a ~ second delay between the end of the cast animation and the actual spell effect, during which a visual and sound effect plays. If the target "dodge" the spell for example with untargetability during this delay, no mana or cooldown is wasted and does not trigger. *''Some tentative changes. Corrosive charge is sighly harder to land due to Mr. Red Circle, and is more punished by missing it due to the higher cooldown (and by the way it as been turned into a 1-point wonder), but once it's landed, he can get really aggressive.'' * **Damage reduced from to | | | }}. **Cooldown reduced from 2 to . (the thing to show the numerical change seems buggy with decimals) ***Damage per second with 0% CDR (rounded) from to | | | }} | | | }}% AD)}}. ***AD roughly required to overcome the base dps nerf . **Mana cost reduced from 40 to | | | |40}}. ***Mana consumption per second with 0% CDR (rounded) from 20 to | | | | }}. * **Armor reduction rescaled from to %. **Duration increased from 5 to . **Cooldown increased from to . **Each that successfully lock-on reduces 's cooldown by 1 second. ***Cooldown can be theorically reduced by up to seconds with 0% CDR and by up to seconds with 40% CDR. **A nice little red circle now kindly indicate the enemies to move away. Category:Blog posts